Turnabout Attorney
by KnightoftheWin
Summary: After 7 long years, an attorney who was wrongfully accused and trialed is let free thanks 2 the 2 best attorneys in the current world. But soon he realises that he forgot something important while locked away. He soon discovers a love that helps him remember what he forgot but soon he fears what he's trying to remember. I do not own Phoenix wright and all of that jazz.
/Turnabout Attorney/

"The court finds the defendant Alvin 'Blood Angel' Badd..." The judge stated proudly as he looked to the entire courtroom. "NOT GUILTY." And just like that confetti cannons blasted confetti out into the court room. So it's just like that that my story begins. My name is Alvin Badd, son of the rather famous Detective Tyrell Badd. The only reason this trial actually is being held was because I requested it, I'd saved my one phonecall for 7 long years and used it because my dad has a few days left in his life. Hard to believe that dad kept the place as it was left all those years ago, not a single person was allowed to touch that room. Now you're wondering Who was the person I called? Well... it was more along the lines of PEOPLE, not just one person. My one call went straight to the Wright Anything Agency. The first person who picked up was the rising star attorney Apollo Justice. At first he wasn't sure but then he got a bit of help from Mr. Wright, AKA Phoenix Wright. They completely reviewed and even questioned everyone from that case seven long years ago and now I was a free man, the way it should've been years ago. Why I waited seven years to call? Because as soon as I got out, my dad would have a field day with that case, it was that one case that got my attorneys badge and my entire life taken away from me in a few short hours. After the trial I met up with Phoenix Wright and Apollo Justice and thanked them time and time again but boy did I have a debt to pay, they both agreed to discuss the payment after I'd gotten my life back in check. I visited dads hospital room and finally got to talk to him. It was a short talk... very short even, especially since he was asleep. I couldn't take sitting in the room as he was hooked up to these machines looking awful, the mighty former detective Badd hooked up to life support and breathing tubes. I walked out and was escorted by Detective Dick Gumshoe to the ptrecinct where I was returned my cnfiscated belongings, my black tattered jeans with some small holes in the legs that were rather baggy, 2 belts; one to hold up my pants and another that hung diagonally off my left hip that had a small 2 inch wide checkered plastic accesory for the belt that was checkered black and white,it was to the right of the buckle which was a red, yellow and orange tongue of plastic flame, a small skull pin on the left of the buckle and a hook on pocket with my fire pin, well actually that's just a disguise it's actually a small camera that hooks up to my secret weapon. I also recieved my blood red dress shirt with a small pocket on the left side that held parts 2 and 3 of the secret weapon, my tie that looked like it had fire on the bottom but had just plain black going up the rest of it, inside the tie was a small yet complex memory bank of case information, that little chip was what helped me review facts, physics and science during a case should I ever falter in my resolve to do my job, also inside my tie was another chip that had all my favorite music on it. part 3 were my favorite shades that were like the ones off of Gurran Laggen (however you spell it), they had a small microphone concealed in the parts that go on your ear that helped guide me through the case in it's entirety. Next out of my belongings was my black vest that on the back had 2 small blood red wings embroidered on the center of the back, then came my black shoes with bright red laces and small cleets in the sole of the shoe that I could allow out when the occasion calls for it, then finally were my favored fingerless gloves with holes around the knuckles. I smiled and picked everything up and carried it off, but then I was called back since I forgot my long black leather trench coat with 2 huge blood red wings embroidered on it going all the way down from the shoulder-blades to the bottom of the back of the coat. I let them put that back in the box and I walked off to Gumshoes car. I got in and set the box next to me.

"So, you ready to head to Wright's office, pal?" Gumshoe said politely. I nodded and looked in the box and happened to notice a new bottle of hair gel. I smiled and picked it up. "you know I noticed this only in that courtroom 2 days ago, but your hair kinda looks like Wright's only with the spikes on the front and the edge in the back. Figured it takes a lot of care to keep it that way. So I got you a bottle of that stuff that I saw Wright using." Gumshoe was so cool to me at that point, I popped the bottle open and started fixing my hair using the windows as mirrors. I had to look good for my first formal meeting with Wright. I finished and wiped the excess gel on my cruddy orange jumpsuit and finally deemed it time to ditch this piece of crap. I took it off and grabbed my jeans and belts, put those on to find they fit like a glove, boy I'd grown a lot, last time I had these on I couldn't keep them on, they kept slipping off. I grabbed my dress shirt and found the shirt to fit like a glove but I didn't like the length of the arms, so I rolled them up like I'd seen Apollo's sleeves. I liked them like that, I slipped my vest on and smiled brightly as I felt like a limb I'd lost had finally been returned. I grabbed my gloves, sliped those on, put my pincamera on my vest and my tie on and hooked the 2 up and then looked at my glasses and decided not to put them on, I slipped them in my pocket that hung on my second belt. I folded up my trench coat properly I checked my teeth in the window and saw my K-9 teeth were incredible sharp on both sides and top-and-bottom. I smiled and they all needed some cleaning.

"Hey Gumshoe, mind if I go find someplace to clean up my teeth?" I asked as I leaned up against the front seat. Gumshoe shrugged and stopped by the precinct and managed to scrounge up a bit of money for me to buy some toothpaste and a toothbrush from the nearby convinience store. I bought the 2 items with nothing more than a few surprised looks. I ran into the bathroom, gave my teeth the brushing of a lifetime and checked to see if it was good enough, yup, it was good, and now my breath smelled of cinnamon. I ran back to the car and gumshoe took us to the Wright Anything Agency. I got out with the toothpaste, toothbrush, and hair gel in the box I was given. I waved at Gumshoe as he drove off. I took a deep, cinnamony breath and walked in. I was spotted by the girl I came to know as Trucy Wright, in her usual bright blue magicians attire of silk hat, cape with white balls on the bottom of the points on them and hankerchief around her neck.

"Hey!" She shouted as she ran over with a smile on her face. "You're here so soon. Daddy is a little busy with the jury but he'll be back soon, come on, let's head to his office to wait." She said as she grabbed my hand and escorted me to a room filled with magic props. Inside I saw Apollo working, writing things down in some records. He looked up and noticed us.

"Hi Trucy, who's that?" He said as he sat up in his desk. Did I look that different? "Wait... OH!" he said, realising who I was. "Wow, you sure got fancy fast." He stood up and walked over, I met him halfways and shook hands with him. "That was nuts back there. It's hard to believe how wrongfully tried you were." Apollo said sympathetically. I shrugged and shook my head.

"Meh, it's no big deal now, at least the whole truth finally came to light, that's what matters." I said with a smile. Apollo nodded and smiled just as brightly.

"Yeah, that's what really matters, sorry Mr. Wright isn't here right now, he'll be back soon though." Apollo said. I nodded and looked around the room and checked out some of the stage props and then came upon a photo. It was Phoenix with 2 girls, on with really long black hair and a sort of bun on the back and the other with some loops in her hair. I'd never seen Mr. Wright with these girls. They were kinda cute to be honest. I suddenly recognized them, one was Maya Fey, the current master of Kurian Village and Phoenix Wright's famed assistant, and the other was Pearl Fey another of Phoenix Wright's help. I recognized them since I remember being a viewer for some of his cases, they are what inspired me to become a defense attorney. I smiled a bit then kept looking around and noticed a small dagger on the floor. I picked it up slowly I spun it a bit but it went flying off. That hadn't happened since the day I started practicing with blades. I picked it up again and pressed the tip and the blade pushed down, it was a trick blade. I grabbed a pencil and spun it on my knuckled then tossed it in the air and caught it without looking, nope still hadn't lost my touch. Apollo's jaw had dropped as he watched me. "Whoa, remind me to never make you mad while you're holding stuff." He said plainly. I smiled a bit.

"Yeah, you guys might need a new lawyer if you do end up doing that." I said. Apollo gulped a bit. "Kidding, kidding. Sheesh Apollo lighten up." I giggled and Trucy joined me as Apollo glared at us. We were interrupted as Mr. Wright walked in.

"Mind not hustling my help, he's already to stiff for his own good." He said with his hands in his pocket. I laughed a bit as Apollo shouted at us. "Calm down Apollo, I was just kidding." he said and messed with Apollo's hair. Apollo crossed his arms then fixed his hair, I shook hands with Phoenix and exchanged greetings. "You sure fancied up fast, looking good." He said with a smile.

"Heh, thanks, It's my favorite outfit. So, about my debt to you, have you thought of anyways?" I asked, getting straight to the point. Phoenix looked up a bit and thought for a minute.

"Well, no, but I'm certain something will come to mind. For now you'll be a help around the offices, that sound good?" he asked. I shrugged and nodded. "Alright, then would you mind going and getting the mail, I think the mail truck just arrived." He said as he used his thumb to point behind him. I nodded and walked out and checked for mail. There was quite a few letters. I brought them all to their designated recipient. I then tool a seat on the couch and looked up at the cieling. "Thanks... huh, a letter from Maya?" I heard him say as he scrolled through them. I looked towards him and watched him take out the letter then read it. I shrugged and looked around and decided to ask if Trucy needed help. Trucy just had me carry around some props. I walked back into Phoenix's office and found myself in the middle of some sort of arguement, It looked like Apollo was also caught in the arguement with a girl that looked to be an older version of Pearl Fey. "I can't Pearl, I have to work, I can't just drop everything for an entire month at a moments notice." Phoenix argued.

"Oh come on Mr. Nick. It's just a month, how can you turn down a request from your special someone?!" Pearl shouted. "First a child, now this, how could you?!"

"Ugh, Pearl, I already explained this to you." Phoenix said as he rubbed his brow.

"If you're not going to go yourself, at least send Polly!" She said pointing to Apollo.

"And I've told you that I've got stuff to do." Apollo said with his arms crossed.

"GHhhhhh!" Pearly groaned. "You're so ridiculous, I can't be there all the time either, I've got school to attend now Mr. Nick!" She argued. "Maya get's lonely and need's help tending to the village!" It seemed they would be at an impasse unless someone could drop everything.

"Uhmmm Nick, I could go, I mean I've got nothing really important to do, right?" I said as I walked up, Pearly turned to me and gasped as she backed up.

"Who's this?" Pearl asked.

"Oh, right, yeah, this is Alvin Badd, he's going to be helping around the office... Or he would've been had this job not come up. Yeah, I'll send Alvin to the village to help Maya. Looks like you're going on a trip in 2 days Alvin." Nick said as Pearl began to protest. She stopped herself.

"Ugh, fine, take what you can get I guess." she said in defeat, I took a bit of offense to that but I didn't care to much. "Come to the train station on the east side of town in 2 days, and pack a big bag." She said as she walked out. I looked at Phoenix and walked a bit closer.

"What all just happened?" I asked plainly. Apollo just sighed and flopped down on the couch.

"You just signed up to go to Kurian village, a very old town far away from cell service and technology-" I shrugged no big deal. "-to help a girl manage an entire village of women for one month." I thought about it, I got terrified about the periodic time of month. "Yeah." Apollo said. I sighed a bit exhausted already.

"Thank for the help Alvin, I promise you it's not gonna be that bad. I've read up on you, and I know your glasses and tie have a music player in them, so it won't be to bad, plus you can check in with us by using the pay phone near the mansion there." Phoenix said, trying to make me feel better. I nodded a bit.

"Alright, but If it's gonna be for a month, I need to head to a music shop." I said and looked at Apollo. "Wanna join? I could use a guide. I've been locked away unfairly for 7 long years and I'm not sure if much has changed or not." Apollo shrugged and got up.

"Alright, if you say so. I could use some fresh air." he said as he got up and walked out with me. He headed out and grabbed his bike and got on. "Hope you don't mind walking. No extra seats on this." He said. I shrugged and put my trench coat on and started walking. I started talking with Apollo and we got to discussing why the judge called me 'Blood Angel' in the courtroom. "So you're telling me you got the bloodiest of cases and no matter what you had the highest faith in your clientel? Even if the odds where piled and piled against you?" He asked. I nodded and smiled.

"You kidding me? That's my job, to defend my clients no matter what, but what I really defend for, is the absolute truth, who cares if I get dirty along the way? I only care about finding out the absolute truth and destroying those who dare think they can get away with their crimes." I said plainly as I clenched my fist. "If you commit the crime, you WILL pay for it." I said plainly.

"Rather brutal don't you think?" He asked. I giggled and shook my head.

"Yeah sure, but it's the truth. Ah, there's one I'm familiar with." I said as I neared a red brick building with a big guitar ontop with the name 'Torch Storm Music'. Apollo parked his bike and locked it up and walked in with me. I knew a lot of the staff here and they all cheered and highfived me and Apollo for the case today. They allowed me any songs I want, today only, and offered Apollo the same. I smiled and walked to the computer and plugged in my tie and started flipping through the stores entire inventory. I downloaded about 300+ songs mostly remixes, mash-ups, electro swing and rock and roll music. Skillet, Skrillex, Three Days Grace, Fall out boy, Smash Mouth, Daft Punk, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Showtek, TFK, Five Finger Death Punch and video game soundtrack songs, Even some youtube musicians songs and songs made by fans of Phoenix Wright and Apollo Justice (~Authors note~ some of their official soundtrack, I said fans since this is a world where Phoenix Wright and Apollo Justice actually exist) entered my track list, I even added the song 'OH BITCH I'M FABULOUS, by Markiplier, Huniepop Remix just for shits and giggles. I unplugged and showed the store people. They smiled and let me have them since that didn't even make a scratch on their inventory. I smiled and waited for Apollo to finish. I ended up bumping into THE Klavier Gavin. "W-Whoa... you're... whoa." I said as I backed up.

"Ahhhh, you're the man that Herr Forehead proved innocent, ja?" Gavin said with his usual smile. I nodded with a smile of my own. "Well, it's interesting to meet someone who would usually be my enemy outside of the courthouse or detention center." He said as we shook hands. "Anyways if you'll excuse me, it appears my guitar's got some replacing needed." he said as he showed a red and black electric guitar. It had all of it's strings pulled out and the handle was broken. "Poor thing, it was a good one too." he said.

"Ohhh, sheesh I don't think we can fix that easily, the handle's all busted, the strings don't even LOOK like they can be fixed, what happened? Nevermind, I don't want to know, I'll get you a replacement Gavin." Johnny said as he set the guitar on the counter. I took a look at it.

"Whoa whoa there Klavier, I think this is an easy fix." I said as I stopped Johnny. Gavin raised an eyebrow at me. "Mind If I try?" I asked politely.

"Oh yeah! Alvin has a way with guitars, he can fix anything, even an obliterated handle!" Johnny vouged for me. Gavin shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"Alright, I'll let you try, rock my guitar back to it's former glory Herr Alvin." He said with his rocker accent. I nodded and hopped over the counter and headed into the back room. I smiled and flipped on the lights and grabbed the needed tools and put on my glasses. I started taking the guitar apart and then putting the needed replacement pieces inplace of them. I strummed a bit and tested the strings and the wood. I took off my glasses and smiled as I walked out with a perfectly fixed guitar.

"Alright Gavin, time for you to Rock this music store!." I said as I tossed the guitar to him. I noticed Apollo had gotten his songs and was now at the front desk as Gavin rocked his guitar. Not even his album could compare to being in-person as he played. I saw a nod of approval as he rocked the entire store. After he finished the large crowd of fans outside the store cheered in approval. "How's it feel? Not to rough around the edges? Plays easily?" I asked with arms crossed.

"Ha! Well done! She purrs like a kitten. Feels good, you did a good job!" He patted my shoulder as I hopped over the counter. Johnny smiled.

"Told you Alvin was good! He's better than most repairmen in the entire world." Johnny bragged.

"Hmph, well, if Herr Johnny says so, it must be true." Gavin smiled.

"Heheh, thanks, that's truely a good guitar, I can tell she was treated right." I said as I slipped my hands into my trench coat pockets. "The thought that she's treated well is payment enough for me." I said with a smile.

"Heheh, now, that's not acceptable. Herr Johnny!" Gavin shouted. "You said you had a replacement guitar for me?" Gavin asked. I looked at Johnny and he nodded.

"Yup, just came in, it was supposed to go on display but for our best customer it's an honor to give up." Johnny said plainly.

"Give this man that guitar, on me." He said. I gasped and Apollo's jaw dropped.

"W-WH-WHA-?!" I exclaimed. "M-Me?!" I asked.

"Whoa, Gavin you sure? This guitar would make a dent in your wallet." Johnny said in surprise.

"Certainly I'm positive, the man fixed my precious guitar for nothing, this is unacceptable. Give him the guitar. No person who does such a fine job at caring for such a fine work of art will go unoticed, for doing so this man deserves proper payment." Gavin said as he walked out to his hog. I couldn't help but gawk as he drove off.

Johnny shrugged and patted my back and went to the back and brought out a guitar case, inside was the black and red guitar Gavin had ordered be handed to me. I gently ran my hand across the strings and glossy body of the guitar. It truely was a real work of art, SHE was a work of art. I smiled and gently picked up the guitar and strummed a bit. The entire staff ran up and cheered and patted me on the back and some of the crowd even came in and whistled for me. I smiled and put the guitar back in the case and picked it up. I looked at Apollo who smirked a bit.

"Hehehe, I never knew you were a Gavineers fan." He teased as we both walked out, Apollo had on a small pin that looked like 2 a small sun and a ear piece that connected to eachother.

"Hehehehe, I didn't know you had such a close interest of fashionability and functionality as me." I said, Apollo rubbed his head and blushed a bit.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea since it holds so much information." He said as he touched the little pin.

"AAAAAND, it fit's your name." I teased. He huffed and rolled his eyes and got his bike and turned it around. We started walking towards the Talent Agency, I looked up, it appeared we spent a total of 5 hours in that shop. I opened the door for Apollo and we both walked in.

"Whoa!" Trucy said as she walked over and looked at my guitar case. "Where'd you get that?!" She gasped.

"You better not've charged that to the agency." Phoenix said seriously.

"I DIDN'T I SWEAR!" I shouted. "I bumped into Gavin while at the music store and fixed his guitar, so he got me the same kind of guitar for fixing it to it's former glory." I said as I held up the guitar case.

"Gavin? Wow, I'd've never taken him for the kind of person to do such a thing. That HAD to have made a dent in his wallet." Phoenix said as he flipped through his letters on his desk and looked at me. I smiled and walked to the couch and opend the case slowly and picked up the guitar. Trucy gasped and slowly ran her fingers along the edges of it.

"WOoooooow, it's so pretty." she smiled. "Can you play?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm all rusty when it comes to guitars, I haven't played in so long." I said as I strummed a couple cords to test the guitar out. Trucy annoyed me to the point where I had to, so I put on my glasses and picked from my songs and chose the guitar from Lift Me Up by Five Finger Death Punch. I took off my glasses and tried my best to remember the song on my own. It wasn't quite right but it was close. Trucy seemed less than impressed but I was rather happy with myself since I was close. I set the guitar back in its case. "It's getting late. I'd best get some sleep else I'll be sleeping in really late tomorrow." I said as I looked around the agency. I walked out with everyone and carried my guitar case along with me. I wandered around town looking for dad's place, I eventually decided to just stop at the precinct and ask. I got an address and headed there. I found the place to have a good security system and then I began to wonder what I'd do for the next 2 days, mostly about when I want to sleep, what would I do? I sighed sadly and walked to the hospital and spent some time in dad's room, he woke up once and we exchanged a few words. I could barely get any words out, how could I? I'd been locked away like some dirty criminal, what do you say? I talked about my first day out, he was his usual stubborn self. I sighed when he went back to sleep. I got up and left when the doctors told me I needed to go. I wandered town for a while and sighed a bit when I walked into the precinct and looked around. I wondered if Ms. Von Karma was still around, It didn't appear to be so, I wonder if she ever became an interpol agent like she said she would. Only a few police officers and the chief were here. I asked the chief if it'd be okay if I occupied Gumshoe's area for the night. The chief gave the okay so I walked to his area, set the guitar case down and laid my head down on the table infront of me and slowly let my exhaustion knock me out.

I woke up the next day thanks to Gumshoe. "Hey pal! Wake up! I need to use my desk." he said to me as I opened my eyes. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and got up and stretched. "You alright there Alvin?" Gumshoe asked with a bit of concern. I nodded sleepily and walked out of the precinct.

"Sorry Gumshoe, didn't mean to mess with your work." I said as I walked out the doors and towards the Agency. I found the doors still locked so I sat infront of the entrance and waited patiently. I got bored when about 8:47 a.m. hit so I got my guitar out and started playing it, just for the heck of it. People started tossing in coins and a few dollar bills in if they had the spare change. It was about 9:30 when Phoenix and Trucy walked up and Trucy tossed a coin into my case. "Heheheh, thanks you 2." I said as I closed the case and picked it up to go inside with them. I walked into the office and sat on the couch starting to count how much I'd gotten. In total I'd gotten about 5 dollars and 52 cents in change.

"Wow, $5.52, that's not to bad Alvin." Trucy said, trying to support my hobby. I smiled and nodded. "Maybe you could be our 4th talent in our agency, 'Guitarist Alvin Badd' has a certain ring to it doesn't it?" She asked. I thought about it and smiled nodding.

"It does, it does indeed." I agreed happily. "Do you think I could make enough money to buy a bit of clothing?" I asked Trucy as I put all the money in my pocket.

"Maybe!" She exclaimed happily. "Let's go out and try it!" Trucy smiled. I looked at Wright and he nodded. I smiled and ran out the doors with Trucy in hot pursuit. I stopped in the busiest intersection of town and pulled out my guitar. I put on my glasses and looked though the songs. I smiled at the song Black Sheep by Sonata Arctica as the song played into my ears through my glasses. I started rocking out along to the song, I watched as people gathered around and cheered and clapped along to the song if they knew it. I rocked out to the electric guitar solo in it ( I think it has one, I'm not Positive.) and people started singing along if they knew the words. As soon as the song finished, Trucy thanked the crowd and walked around letting people put their money into her hat and then making it disappear into my closed guitar case. I thought of one song that would really rock this intersection and looked for it. After 2 minutes I found the song, 'Pursuit/Cornered, Cadenza Guitar Hero remix' a song made specifically for Phoenix to listen to during a case. I started strumming along as I gave trucy some humming to do. People started cheering BEFORE I began my guitar playing. They all knew the song, probably because they knew Mr. Wright. I started having fun and started doing really cheezy rockstar moves for the crowd, they laughed and whistled for me. I slowly stopped and they cheered some more, Trucy collected some more money and I really started having fun. I got lots of requests and played quite a few songs, by the end of the day, and by that I mean around a quarter past noon, I'd made about $50.73 and me and Trucy were on our way to a clothing store. When we got there I looked around and bought a few muscle shirts, a bunch of socks, a blue t-shirt with Phoenix and Apollo on it for Maya, a few T-shirts and a new pair of black jeans. I paid for it all and got a white pick that looked like a pair of wings making a point at the bottom of them. I smiled and slipped the pick between the strings and the handle of the guitar, then slipped the guitar back into it's case. I paid for our lunch at a burger joint that Trucy reccomended. Their burgers were fantastic, on our way back I turned on my music and flipped to Skillet and listened as we walked. Eventually we arrived at the agency with only one inccident where some punks tried to jump Trucy, they quickly learned not to mess with me or my friends. I smiled as I set my bag of clothes on the table infront of the couch.

"Whoa, what have YOU been doing all day?" He asked as he looked at the bag of clothes.

"It was incredible Apollo! Alvin made 50 dollars just playing his guitar for a tiny little crowd, which got huge in a few short songs. He's really talented!" Trucy exclaimed. I was blushing deeply as she acted kinda like a fangirl. Apollo giggled at my blush and Phoenix laughed.

"Heeey! Knock it off!" I shouted at them, we all started laughing and a little afterwards a police officer arrived at the door with a small box. I expected my heart to skip a beat, maybe I'd want someone to get the door for me, show SOME kind of emotion other than a blank look, none of that happened, I walked to the door and took the box of personal belongings, a badge, a couple bullets, a gun, some handcuffs, a mirror, and his holey trench coat. I nodded, thanked the officer and let him go. I closed the door and walked in carried in the box and set it next to my bag, I told everyone what I knew had happened and got a couple hugs from Trucy, and some support from Apollo and Phoenix. I really expected for me to care a lot more instead of acting so emotionless. I dunno why I was acting like this, maybe beacuse I knew it was going to happen that I was like this. I sighed and picked up the gun and slipped it into my inner trench coat pocket after I put the safety on. I noticed a gun holster inside of dads trench coat, I took it out and put it on and slipped the gun into it's proper holster, then put my trench coat on over it to conceal my dads holster and gun. I looked at my dads badge, handcuffs and trench coat and decided to slip them in my box of belongings I'd gotten yesterday. As for the mirror, I stuck it on the box with the moving middle piece.

I sat on the couch all day, strumming my guitar and thinking deeply. It was almost time to head home when I zoned back into reality. I looked outside and sighed unhappily, I was NOT looking forward to another night of wandering and sleeping at the precinct. I decided to ask Apollo if I could crash with him for the night since I had no place to sleep. He let me and I just slept on the couch and only woke up when Apollo started his voice training early. I groaned and sat up very unhappy I was interuppted from my dream of delicious fry faries worshipping me and serving the cooked carcusses of the beef knights that invaded the kingdom of Potatopia. I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head and tried to go back to sleep, it worked for about the 3 minutes I had before Apollo woke me up again to tell me to get ready for work. I sighed, got up, all my clothes, dried them, slipped on my new plain black t-shirt, my new pants, my trench coat, and my socks and shoes, and shoved the rest of my clothes into my bag and walked with Apollo to the Agency. I walked in and flopped down on the couch and passed out for about 30 minutes, Phoenix woke me up and told me to get ready for my trip today. I sighed sleepily and got up and grabbed my guitar case and my bag of clothing. I also grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste, and washed it in the bathroom at the agency, Phoenix gave me a small box and told me to give it to Maya when I get to Kurian village, and then I walked to the east side of town and found myself at the train station quickly and was greeted by Pearl who guided me to my train and gave me a note of instructions on where to go when I got to Kurian. I barely kept awake on the way to the train so Pearl had one of the guards wake me up when we arrived at Kurian Village. I passed out and stayed asleep for the much needed 2 hours of the train trip and was awoken when we got to Kurian, I got out and looked around.

I looked at the note and followed them to a really cool looking Japanese stlyed mansion. It was absolutely beautiful, then again I'd always loved houses like this. I walked to the door which flung open and slammed into my face, it knocked me back a bit an blinded me cause of the pain. I heard a beautiful voice shout "NICK! I'm-" She stopped herself. I rubbed my face and eyes and looked at her to find a beautiful woman staring right at me. She looked like Maya only a lot older and more developed. "Well, you're not Nick. Still, I'm very sorry I hit you sir." She said as she reached out her smooth looking hand. I took it and she pulled me up. She had the same long black hair, long locks on both sides of her head with purple balls near the bottom and a sort-of-bun at the top of her head. Her clothes fit well since they snuggly wrapped around her curves and did well to hide her flesh from perverted eyes, the difference between me and pervs is that I can admire a fine body without wanting to put my dick in whatever holes it has. It was at that time that my glasses decided to play the mash-up of Baby got back and Cornered/Pursuit. I turned off my glasses and tooke them off. "Have you seen a guy about as tall as you, blue suit, spikey hair pointing behind him?" She asked as she looked around.

"Well, Nick couldn't show up cause he was so busy recently, so I'm his stand-in." I said as I rubbed my face since it still hurt. Maya gasped and pulled me inside. "Whoa! What gives?! I'm alright, really!" I exclaimed.

"I'm still sorry sir, I was so rude." She said bowing a bit. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "What?" She asked a bit confused.

"It was really my fault, I should've knocked instead of trying to open the door so suddenly. Anyways, Nick sends this with me." I said as I held out the small box.

"Awww how sweet of him." She giggled and took the box, unwrapped the ribbon and opened the box. She suddenly gasped like a fangirl would if her favorite rockstar touched her, right before she passed out. She pulled out this huge juicy looking burger and had the biggest smile on her face. "Oh my gosh! I love these! He remembered the burger joint we loved to go to so much." She smiled as she bit into the burger. I smiled happily, that was thoughtful of Nick. I looked around what appeared to be the training hall and smiled as I set my bags down and began to wonder. I came back after exploring the mansion just in time for Maya to finish her burger. She stood up and sighed happily as she rubbed her belly gently. "Ahhhh~ That was great. So, you're gonna be my help for the month?" She asked as she licked her lips for the condements on her lips. I nodded.

"Basically, since I signed up for it." I said plainly. She smiled brightly and nodded.

"Alright, what's your name? Or should I call you 'Stand-in-Nick'?" She teased. I giggled a little at that.

"Call me Alvin. My name is Alvin Badd." I said as I bowed to her. She giggled and hit my head a bit.

"Quit it, no formalities alright? It's ridiculous for someone who works for Nick to be so 'Polite' or formal, however you want to describe it." she said with a smile and her hands on her hips. I nodded in agreement.

"Foolishness!" I heard a feminine voice call out, it almost sounded like Karma due to the force of the shout and the sheer sound of enforcement coming from the shout. "Mystic Maya, of course he should be bowing to you!" I heard the voice again. I looked towards the door that lead to the garden area to find a woman with short black hair, very rectangular glasses, and a kurian dress on, the usual necklace with that strange magatama on it, and a staff in her hands.

"Aaannnd you aaare?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh this is my assistant, of sorts." Maya said as she turned to the assistant.

"Think of the people in this village as pieces of a chess board. Maya is the queen, and I her Bishop, while you are mearly a lowly pawn to her greatness." She said as she adjusted her glasses with a smirk.

"What was that?" I said seriously and ground my teeth, me being lectured about ranking?

"HEY! That's enough Meye!" Maya barked. I huffed and crossed my arms angrily, still bearing my fangs at Meye.

"Hmph, as you command. Anyways I have come to report some of the women in the village require some advice Maya, would you like me to answer to their help?" She asked plainly.

"Hmmm no, I think me and Alvin will take the job. It'll give Alvin the basic idea of this village and what he'll be doing." Maya said, I smiled at her.

"Well thank you Maya, how thoughtful." I said happily.

"Well you have to be when taking care of an entire village." She said with a giggle. Me and Maya walked out and headed into the village. I looked around and noticed there were no men in the entire village, then again, most marriages that happened here were usually unsuccessful, especially if the family had a daughter, only the women in Kurian had the strong ability to channel spirits. The sun shone brightly in my face so naturally I put on my sunglasses, immediately they kicked on, turned on my Mp3 and turned on Shuffle. The first song that played was 'Booty Everywhere' by GANG$IGN$ and boy did the title fit, everyone in the village had Bodacious EVERYTHING, it was really... bouncy in the village to say the least. I just ignored everything and listened to the villagers problems and gave them my personal opinions. Eventually we headed back to the mansion and I got to chatting with Maya about times spent with Phoenix and I exchanged information about Apollo Justice since she didn't know much about him. "... And then he used his bracelet to tell if they were lying?! Wooow! That's incredible magic." She sad as we shared some tea.

I nodded. "Well it's not really magic per se, it's both genetic and physical." I said as I sipped my scalding hot tea happily. "Mmmmm~ been a long while since I've had a good cup o' tea." I sighed happily.

"Huh? Do you drink tea often?" She asked curiously.

"Well I did, before I was wrongfully tried." I said plainly.

"Wrongfully tried?!" She gasped. "Tell me about this! I have to know." she said with a journalists kind of smile. I rolled my eyes and smiled a bit.

"Okay, okay, so seven years ago, not to long after Phoenix lost his attorneys badge. I was walking home and suddenly I was in the wrong place at the wrong time and found myself to be the defendant in a horrible case in which 5 people had been impaled, cut in half, be-headed, or all 3 at the same time. I was caught with blood on my hands thanks to someone else and was placed in prison for seven long years, why I didn't call for another lawyer? Because the legend Phoenix Wright was out of commision and no one like him existed yet. I waited, saving my one call, hardening myself and reviewing what I knew, waiting for the right moment, the right Attorney." I said seriously as I sniffed my tea for a little then took another drink.

"Aw come on, that's all?!" She whined a bit.

"To be honest, after the trial a few days ago, I've been doing my best to forget the events that transpired." I said apathetically. "I... don't wanna remember the events." I said as I looked away. Maya seemed to understand and backed off.

"Oh,... okay, my bad, I-" She was cut off by the sound of the phone near the train station ringing. I got up and held my hand out to stop her.

"I've got this one." I said as I ran out the door and picked up the phone. "Yello, this is Kurian village assistant Alvin Badd speaking, how may I help you?" I asked.

"Hello Badd, it's Apollo." Apollo said plainly. "How's the first day?" He asked plainly.

"Oh hey Apollo, it's been good so far, but today's only been the first day, it'll probably get a bit more crazy as time goes on since I'm just getting to go around the village and get to know the place." I said as I leaned up against the payphone box, how've you guys been? Any new requests?" I asked.

"Nope, surprisingly it's been really quietly around here. All we've been doing is sitting around organizing and such. I finally got a chance to try out my new music player." he said happily.

"Oh sweet, how's it working for you?" I asked a bit more interested now.

"It's working great. Trucy is absolutely fascinated with it now and is asking Mr. Wright for one too." Apollo laughed a bit.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, Trucy does seem like the type to want one of those bad boys." I said happily. "How much was the one you got?" I asked.

"Well it was abouuut 250$ with the added cost of the ear piece." He said a bit embarrased. "I'm surprised they let me have it for free." He admitted.

"Ahhhh, for me I'm certain they'd drop anything to come help." I said rather happily. "Me and the owner go way back, and I'd do just about the same thing." I said happily. "Mind telling Phoenix that I said hey and ruffle Trucy's hair for me?" I giggled.

"Uhmmmm suuuure." He said a bit weirded out. I heard him set the phone down and walk off and I heard shouting and laughter, the running, then Mr. Wright picked up the phone.

"Why did you tell Apollo to mess with Trucy's hair?" He asked plainly.

"To be honest, I just wanted to see if he'd actually do it, I had no idea he'd really do it, what's going on?" I asked plainly.

"Listen for yourself." He said.

"APOLLO! IT TOOK ME AN HOUR TO GET MY HAIR RIGHT THIS MORNING!" Trucy shouted loud enough for me to hear.

"AHHHH! TRUCY! PUT DOWN THOSE GARDEN SHEARS! NOT THE HAIR! AHHH!" I heard Apollo shout as he ran around running from Trucy.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing, I burst out laughing as I heard Apollo screaming and running around. "Ugh, this is so loud, but so funny at the same time." Phoenix admitted giggling a bit.

"Oh, Oh god that was so great, anyways, what's up bossman?" I asked casually as I wiped my tears.

" 'Bossman' ?" He said sounding confused.

"Yeah, I mean, you are my boss after all, figured I'd... never mind, anyways, what's up besides Trucy trying to shear Apollo's hear off." I said plainly.

"Well, I wanted to know how Maya is." he asked plainly.

"Oh, she's good, in every sense of the word in fact." I said as I looked back at the mansion.

"What?" he said half seriously and half plainly.

"She's good in every sense, physically, mentally, emotionally, spiritually." I listed off what I meant.

"Ooookay, well, mind if I talk to her?" he asked, sounding a bit weirded out.

"Sure, lemme call for her. MAYAAAAA!" I shouted to the mansion. Maya walked out and held up the phone for her to see. "Nick for you." I'd never seen a woman move so fast in my entire life when it came to answering a phone call.

"NICK!" She squealed happily. "Have you been keeping the office tidy?... a mess with magical props?! UGH! so irresponsible." She groaned. I giggled and walked to the mansion and grabbed my guitar and walked to the steps and sat outside waiting for their conversation to end. I smiled and strummed quietly as they talked until dark. Maya finally exchanged goodbyes and wished Nick the best and hung up. I stopped and walked over. "Wow, Nick is still the same old Nick." She giggled. I nodded.

"Yup, and honestly I'm glad he's the same, else I might not even be here." I said honestly. "Oh! Speaking of Nick." I said and walked inside. I heard Maya follow, I ruffled around in my bag and pulled out a half blue and half red shirt with Nick and Apollo back to back doing the objection pose to their counterparts, the prosecutors Miles Edgeworth and Klavier Gavin. "I bought you this shirt, incase you feel homesick." I said and handed it to her. She gasped and hugged it close.

"Oh my gosh! This is so coool! I wish I was- I'M NEXT TO NICK! EEEEE!" She squealed when she noticed herself as a child next to Nick. I smiled happily and she hugged me, I'll admit it, I blushed a bit. "Thank you! Oh I need to go hang this up!" She said as she ran off. I smiled and rubbed the back of my head happily. I was certainly happy I'd given her a good present. I sat down and strummed my guitar. I heard footsteps and looked up to see it was Meye.

"Hmph." Was all I heard before she turned and walked off. I raised an eyebrow at that and really just was annoyed by her presence. So nothing seemed off, when Maya returned she was a bit more calm and seemed a bit more sleepy.

" Yaaaaaawwwnnn~ Mnnnnaah, boy am I tired, I think I'll turn in for the night, speaking of which, the bedroom in which you will be staying is in mine, I thought Nick was going to be here so I thought he wouldn't mind." She said as she stretched.

"I don't mind, I've shared a room before." I said plainly. "I just hope you don't mind me snoring from time to time." I said as I got up and put my guitar in it's case.

"Oh, okay." she shurgged. I followed her past the garden area and into her bedroom, her bed was literally on the floor. I smiled since I'd always liked the idea of this kind of house with a nice bed like this. I looked over for a bed and shrugged when saw only one. I set next to the bed and looked around the room. "Mhnnnn, sleeeep." she sighed as she slipped right into another room and got into some sleep clothes, which included the shirt I got her. "Mhnnn, ghhhh, I think you got a size to small- nope, wait, okay, it's good." She said as she walked out and was in some lavender colored sleep pants, and the shirt I got her seemed to fit well since it perfectly captured her upper half. "It's a little small but I don't mind." She said as she slipped in to her red and white blankets, they were a little thick but it just meant extra warmth. I smiled since she was happy with the gift.

"I'm glad you like the gift, I just figured you'd want something nice to remind you of Phoenix and feel a little closer to him incase you feel homesick." I said happily as she looked at me. "Sorry it's a little small though, I've gotten you a bigger one if I'd known you'd developed so much." I said rubbing the back of my head.

She blushed and hit me a bit. "Hahahahah, Pervy much?" She teased.

"Heeey! There's a major gap between admiring and Pervertedly staring!" I argued with a blush.

"Hahahahahah! How so?" She said as she sat up with her hands on her hips and a smirk.

"The difference being one is just glances and admiring a good figure in it's entirety, the other's staring at 2 main areas!" I argued and crossed my arms. She laughed quite a bit. "QUIT LAUGHING!" I shouted and hit her a bit.

"Hahahah, it's just so funny seeing a tough guy like you blush so muhuhuhuch!" She laughed a bit more. I punched her a bit more and laughed along. "Hehehe, okay okay, I'll not tease you anymore." she said and laid down. "I'll get another bed if you don't want to sleep in the same bed as me. I understand certain boundries." She said seriously.

"I don't mind, honestly." I said as I took off my shirt and trench coat and slipped into my muscle shirt. "If you're cool with it, I'lm cool with it, besides, it's not like it's anything seriously intimate, just 2 friends sleeping in the same bed." I said as I slipped out of my shoes and slipped under the covers. "I signed up for this and I don't see an issue in doing this." I said facing her. I noticed something I'd failed to notice before, I somehow only noticed the biggest plus Maya had; in certain light, she kinda... kinda... shimmered. At this point it was clear she was thinking about intimacy since she was blushing.

"Hehehehe, yeah, I-I dunno what I was thinking." She said a bit nervously. "J-just out of curiousity, how old are you? Just so I know." She said.

"I'm 25, will be 26 next month." I said plainly.

"Wow, you too?" She said in surprise. I nodded and she smiled. "Cool." She said as she yawned a bit and rubbed her eyes. "Well, goodnight Alvin." She said as she closed her eyes, soon she was asleep and snoring kinda cutely. I sighed and laid there in the warmth of a nice blanket and the kindness of another's heart. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep happily. Boy I'd not slept like that in a long long time. I woke up to a big surprise, it was pourng down rain outside and thunder and lightning filled the sky. Maya was still asleep and I doubt anyone would be coming until the rain eased up so I got my trench coat and shoes on and headed to make some tea. I made some nice tea and a bit of rice balls for us both. I returned to find Maya arising from her sleep I smiled and sat infront of her and she smiled sleepily. "Mhhhh~ Morning- awwww wow, it's really coming down today. I guess Meye won't bug us today." She said with a lot of joy in her voice.

"Hehehehe, I hope not, her very presence seems to be to hate me and annoy me." I said plainly and sipped my tea. Maya grabbed her cup of tea and sipped it happily.

"Hehehehe yeah, she definetly doesn't like you, I knew that the second she mentioned the chess board." She said casually.

"While I understand I am definetly under your authority, I'm AT LEAST a Rook, Straight and true to the bitter end." I said teasingly.

"Hahahah, now I KNOW you're definetly different, no other guy on this planet would casually admit to being under a woman with such ease and casualty." She laughed, I giggled.

"Hey, it's true, and I can admit that I'm lower in the ranks with pride. I really don't care." I said as I grabbed my rice ball and took a bite. "I just don't understand people that are so driven by pride that they can't even admit when they're wrong. Those people annoy the snot out of me." I said and Maya nodded as she sipped her tea to swallow a bit of Rice ball.

"Yeah, I never have been able to understand those people." Maya agreed plainly. We chatted for a while and then in one instance while we weren't looking we ended up touching hands when we grabbed the same rice ball. I looked at our hands and moved mine away. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know you wanted it. You can have it." She said kindly.

"Nah, I'm good, you have it, if you really want it you can have it." I said with a smile. She giggled and took it.

"Alright, if you insist." She teased as she ate. I looked behind me and saw it was still pouring down rain and not letting up anytime soon. "Sheesh it's so gloomy in here." Maya said in a huff. I smirked and grabbed my shades and put them on her. "Whoa what're you doing?!" She exclaimed.

"Just watch this." I said and grabbed my tie and played Markiplier's 'OH BITCH I'M FABULOUS' song and watched as her expression went from surprise to laughing histerically.

"Hahahahahah! Oh the things people can do with sounds!" she laughed and held her belly. I laughed a bit and smiled happily as the room was filled with our laughter and music. I was stuck with a smile on my face for the next few hours, still no avail from the rain. I shivered a bit and grabbed my shirt, I saw Maya shivering. I looked around and closed the sliding doors but it was still cold in here. I sighed, grabbed the blanket from earlier and wrapped it around her. "Wh- aren't you cold?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah but I don't mind being a little cold." I said as I grabbed my shades and put them on, I was surprised to find Maya wrapping the blanket around us both. "Wha-?" was all I could say.

"I don't think it's fair for one to be could, even if it's chivalrous." She said with a bright smile on her face. I smiled softly and got closer to her so the blanket could wrap around us fully. We spent the entire day listening to music cuddled up together as friends, but I couldn't help notice we both blushed softly as we cuddled close. I heard both of our stomachs growl and we giggled.

"Hehehehe, I'll make us some warm food if you like, what would you like?" I asked as I looked at her.

"I'd like a cup of warm cocoa and some really fluffy marshmallows! alsooo... a bit of sushi if you can manage." She said with kind of a cute smile. I nodded and got up and grabbed the plate from earlier and walked off to the kitchen. It took a little more time than I thought but I managed to make all that we both were going to have. I walked back to notice Maya looked a little happier when she noticed the food, or was it the drink? I dunno, but I set the food down infront of us, and Maya opened up the blanket to let me in with the hot cocoa. She sipped happily and I smiled when we both were warmed up. "Hey can we watch the case you were in that you were declared innocent in?" She asked kindly and curiously.

"Whoa, how'd you know I could do that?" I asked as I looked at her.

"The music stopped so I tried to turn it back on and found the video file but I can't figure out how to work this thing." she said innocently.

"Oh, okay." I said, I turned on the video and we watched as Apollo worked his magic, twitching, logic, and a bit of assistance from Trucy. Maya fell asleep close to the end and laid her head on my shoulder. I smiled and rubbed her head softly, slowly she wrapped her arms around me as she slept, I decided not to wake her because this was not something I'd want her to wake up finding herself doing. I let her have this and never bring it up unless she found out herself. I leaned my head against hers, turned off the shades and tucked them away in my trench coat, as I finally fell asleep, I felt Maya smile and mumble my name cutely and hug me tighter. So as the storm raged outside, violent and unforgiving, I lay in hear, snuggled up to a beautiful and kind woman, warm in her embrace and happy with myself. 


End file.
